Homeward Bound
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: With the Wicked Witch gone, things can finally go right for the fairy tale characters of the Enchanted Forest. Possibly. Unresolved issues, however, don't go away once magic is involved. ***Because of the events of episode 3x15, I am putting this fanfic on hold. There will be more OUAT fanfiction in the future, I promise!***
1. Snow and Charming

**Author's Note:** This little series is canon up until episode 3x14. My speculation is, after the Wicked Witch is defeated, Emma and Henry return to the Enchanted Forest with the others to live. Names of children, like Snow White's and Aurora's, are made up and belong to me. Feel free to leave a comment!

* * *

Snow White jostled baby Hope in her arms as the little princess squawked. This wasn't how Snow's day was supposed to start. David volunteered to take care of Hope while his wife prepared for their eldest daughter's homecoming. But he got called away before Snow even woke up, letting his wife know via note he would be back before breakfast. Snow snorted.

_Would Regina . . . ?_ No. Her step-mother and friend was busy with Rolan, likely. Snow balanced her dark haired daughter on her hip while she searched through her cherry closet for a suitable outfit. It had been two months since Emma was in port. She last saw her mother in a nightgown with baby spit-up on her shoulder. Snow sighed. There had to be _something_ in there she still fit into.

Snow pulled out a cream dress with full sleeves that billowed around her hands. The skirts flared away at the waist, giving the illusion she wasn't as huge as she felt.

Hope screamed as soon as she was left alone on the bed, surrounded by a wall of pillows.

"Hush honey; it's okay! Mommy's still here," Snow said, trying to smile. Hope cried louder. After tying up the dress, Snow scooped the girl up and sat her on her lap while she tried to fix her messy curls. Seeing her reflection in the mirror, Hope's blue eyes followed her mother's movements attentively. Well, thought Snow, at least she's quiet.

The door slammed open, setting Hope off again. Snow whipped her half-braided head around and glared at her husband.

With blushing cheeks, David crossed the marble floor and kissed his wife's cheek. "Good morning."

Snow said nothing. David sighed. "Are you still mad?" Snow continued braiding her hair.

David picked their daughter up and smoothed back the girl's hair. "Well, at least someone's happy to see me," he mused quietly as the girl grabbed his nose. Snow caught the interaction from the corner of her eye. She felt the anger in her heart simmer and she was caught smiling by her husband.

"What did you have to take care of this morning?" she asked while adding some powder to her pale cheeks.

David sat on their shared bed, bouncing Hope on his knee. "Regina called a meeting with the council. Apparently, there's a new band of thieves rampaging the land. Robin sent an arrow with the message."

Snow turned in her seat and stared at the man. "Why didn't you wake me?"

David shrugged. "I didn't want to interrupt your sleep. Hope got you up a lot, and I figured you wanted your rest."

Snow narrowed her eyes. "David, I thought we agreed-"

"I know," he sighed. "I'm not blocking you out of these matters. You still have as much say as Regina. It's just . . . you're my wife first and a princess second. My wife needed sleep."

Snow sighed and turned back to her mirror. She added some rouge to her lips and smacked her lips together. She heard David get off the mattress and felt his heat behind her.

"If it makes you feel any better, a page grabbed me on my way here. Emma's ship came in. She'll be here soon."

That did make Snow smile. She pushed back her chair and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You're forgiven."

David chuckled. "I'll get Hope ready and meet you at the entrance." Snow agreed and, after grabbing her cloak lined with wolf fur, she exited their chamber.

Along the way, Snow was greeted by an abundance of staff wanting to check things off their list. Did she still want eggs for breakfast? Had she heard anything about what the queen would want? What about the tapestries? Should they be changed?

Snow waded through the chaos with a cheery disposition, or the best she could muster. She hated snapping at people, least of all David, but with the hours of sleep she was getting, it was hard not to. David was right about one thing – Hope did keep her up a great deal. When Snow accidentally snapped at Regina during a council meeting, the queen suggested she and David take shifts with the baby.

"I didn't have that luxury when I had Henry, but it's something you should think about," Regina suggested, without a hint of malice, either. Actually, if Snow thought about it long enough, since everyone came back to the Enchanted Forest, Regina hadn't been cruel or wicked or "evil" towards Snow. At least, not often. She was usually . . . helpful. Understanding.

Snow reached the entrance to the castle she and Regina shared just in time to hear hooves approaching. She exited the castle and waited in the front courtyard for her daughter.

When Emma initially told her parents she was leaving, Snow was upset. She didn't understand why, now that they were finally together, Emma wanted to leave. It took a while, but Snow eventually came to a conclusion.

Emma didn't feel like she belonged in the castle. She wasn't raised there, nor did she have any good memories of being in the Enchanted Forest. Snow wished she could do something to change Emma's thoughts towards her home, but as David explained one sleep-deprived night, there wasn't anything they could do.

"She's grown up, Snow. She can make her own decisions." Yes, but were they the right ones? David added that Hook would be there with Emma. "He won't let anything happen to her."

This was true. Snow still wasn't sure what was going on between those two. Before Emma left, she was sure the two hated each other, but on the day Emma departed, Snow swore she saw them hold hands. She could be wrong, though.

The horse hooves sounded louder. Snow craned her neck, trying to catch the first glimpse of her daughter, but instead she was greeted with the sight of her grandson's father on horseback.

Neal stopped his horse a few feet away from Snow. He dismounted then looked behind him. Henry, on his own horse, was quick to enter the courtyard. Snow smiled.

"Well, you two are right on time!" she giggled. Henry looked different from the previous month when he left with Neal. His hair had grown longer and he wore a cloak similar to his father's, dark in colour with various patches. His leather boots stretched above his knees, the brown vest he wore was partially undone, and he looked to be wearing one of his father's lighter blue shirts.

"Is my mom here yet?" Henry asked as he dismounted. Neal ruffled his hair as he walked past, taking the boy's reins.

Snow shook her head. Henry hugged her tight. She planted a kiss on the crown of his head. He smelt like the forest. She missed that scent.

"Not yet, but she will be soon." When they separated, she suggested he go see what was taking David and Hope so long. "And if you see your mother, bring her too! I'm sure Emma will want to see her." Henry agreed then ran off. Snow walked over to Rumplestiltskin's son and smiled.

"It's not a coincidence you came back now, is it?"

Neal shrugged. "I knew she'd want to see him."

Snow nodded. "How long will you be staying?"

Neal handed the reins of Henry's horse to a wandering stable boy. "I won't be," he replied. "I'll be back in a few months for Henry. Let Emma know."

"I will. Are you sure you won't stay, though? I'm sure Emma will want to see you, too."

Neal stared at the woman he may have, in another lifetime, called his mother-in-law then shook his head. "She doesn't." Neal mounted his paint and waved goodbye to the princess. Snow sighed and waved at his retreating form.

"Gone so soon?" David asked.

Snow nodded. "He's not ready yet."

David wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, causing her to rest against his side. She stifled a yawn. Perhaps if Emma went to bed early, so could Snow White.

Regina's laugh reached her ears. "Henry, slow down! I can't keep up with you."

"Come on, Mama!" Roland encouraged. When Snow looked behind her, she saw Robin Hood's son holding onto Henry's hand as the boys left the queen behind. Regina shook her head, coming to a stop beside her step-daughter.

"I forgot how much energy Roland has when Henry's around," she mused.

Snow grinned. "But look how happy Henry is. They love playing together."

Regina nodded, folding her hands against her bodice. Regina's hair was swept up on a bun and Snow noticed she wore a dress of deep, emerald green, speckled in gold flecks. The sleeves clasped tightly to the older woman's arms, coming over the back of her hands in a pointed shape.

While they waited, Henry and Roland played tag. Hope squirmed in her father's arms, then her mother's, until Regina grabbed the babe and cradled her in one arm. "Honestly you two, you think you would have gotten a handle on this parenting thing," she muttered. Initially, Snow felt a pang of jealousy, but that disappeared when she saw Hope's contentment. _In a strange way, Regina is her grandmother. I shouldn't be upset about this._ Then why was she?

Horse hooves echoed closer to the castle. When Snow focused back on the entrance, Emma and her crew were just coming in. Snow's chest tightened. _She's changed so much_.

Emma's blonde hair was longer and left loose, flying behind her like a flag. She wore a tightly fitted, red leather bodice. The sleeves, Snow noticed, were a paler cream colour but speckled in what Snow hoped was not blood. Snow shouldn't gave been surprised Emma donned a pair of brown trousers instead of a skirt. Her riding boots were a darker brown that cinched in at the knee. She looked confident atop her horse. Snow shifted her gaze to the horseman beside her daughter and saw it was Captain Hook. He stared at Emma, his lips tugged up in a smile. Snow tried not to give it away that she was looking.

Regina sighed. "David, you should warn your wife if she continues to bore holes into her daughter and the pirate, they won't make it here."

Snow rolled her eyes as she took Hope back. Henry stopped playing with Roland, who proceeded to run back to Regina. Once Emma saw her son, she beamed at him. She slowed her black Arabian to a halt and launched off its back. Henry ran to her and they collided just as she opened her arms for him. Emma's hand came up and cupped the back of his head, running her fingers through his messy hair. Snow saw her daughter's eyes shut as a tear snuck past.

When mother and son separated, Hook received his own hug, one he was much surprised to get, it seemed. Snow smiled as his eyes widened, then Hook's hand came to rest on the young man's back. Hook ruffled his hair with his hook then let the boy go.

Emma discreetly wiped her eyes before turning to her parents. Snow blinked away her tears and waited as her eldest daughter came over to them.

"Hi," Emma greeted, a smile beginning to form.

"It's so good to see you," Snow said quietly, hoping her voice wouldn't crack. Emma did smile this time. She turned to her father and hugged him. David's connection to his eldest was stronger than Snow's, why she couldn't explain, but she was happy to see them reunited.

"Hope, say hello to Emma," Snow whispered in her ear. The baby squawked, grabbing both father and sister's attention. Wide-eyed, Emma stared at the baby, then her mother.

"She uh, she looks great." Emma looked at David. "Healthy," she tried again.

David wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed. "We're glad to have you back, Emma. You took, Hook. How long will you be staying?"

"Yeah, how long are we hanging around here?" Henry asked as he came up beside his mom.

"Well, we haven't talked about that, yet," Emma said as she glanced at Hook. "For a little while."

Snow leaned forward and gave her daughter a tight hug, nearly squishing Hope between them. "Well, you can stay as long as you like, right Regina?"

The queen, not expecting to be addressed, looked up from Rolan who rested securely against her hip. "Of course, why wouldn't she be?"

Emma gave the woman a tight-lipped smile before glancing over her shoulder at the crew. "Do you want to tell them where they can shake up for the night?" she asked Hook quietly.

The pirate nodded. "I'll meet you in the dining hall, love." With that, the leather clad captain went on his way. Emma ran a hand through her hair, avoiding everyone's stares, then glanced at Regina.

"So, where's Robin?"

"Daddy is on an adventure! He said he'll be home tomorrow," Rolan answered. Regina smiled as she gave a nod.

"Well said, Rolan," she chuckled. "We have a place prepared for you and your pirate, up in the Northern tower. You did say something last time about liking that view, didn't you?"

Emma nodded. "Thanks. I didn't think you'd remember that," she smirked then looked to her parents. "Breakfast time?"

Snow nodded. "I hope you still like your eggs over easy!"

Emma smirked. "Not that much has changed, Snow."

The princess mentally sighed. She wished Emma would call her "mom." The group proceeded to head inside with Regina leading. David and Emma along with Henry were on her heels, leaving Snow to carry the rear. With her eyes on her family, she smiled.

_We made it._ She kissed Hope's forehead then picked up the pace.


	2. Regina and Robin Hood

**Author's Note:** I have a feeling, despite any previous misgivings, Regina and Emma become quite close. Maybe it's because of Henry, or because they have similar pasts (to an extent), but I think if anyone was to understand what Emma is going through, it would be Regina.

* * *

"How was he when he was with you?"

Regina looked across Henry's bed at Emma as the boy slept between them. The queen finished tucking in the sheets around her son.

"He was good," she replied quietly. "He likes it here. He especially enjoys the horses." Regina smiled at the memory of Henry's first week trying to ride one. He fell off more times than both of them could count.

Emma nodded. She brushed back the boy's hair, staring at his dozing face. "I worried about him when he was with Neal. What do you think he saw?"

The queen shrugged. "A lot of the surrounding forest and mountains, probably. That's all Neal seeks out these days."

"He wouldn't take him to Gold," Emma concluded. "He wouldn't dare."

Regina said nothing. She kept what little knowledge she had of Gold's relations with his son to herself. Instead, she headed for the door. After kissing Henry's forehead, Emma followed.

"How was your time at sea?" Regina asked as the mothers walked the hall together. The queen suspected Emma would head back to her tower, but she had never been good at predicting the younger woman's movements.

Emma, still dressed in her leather and red, smiled at the cobblestone floor. "It was wonderful. I forgot how it felt to be . . ."

"Free?" Regina suggested. Emma nodded.

"Yeah. Free." She smirked. "I didn't think I'd get that coming here."

Regina shrugged. "There are different definitions of freedom, I suppose." This, right now, was freedom to Regina. Henry asleep in her castle, Rolan deep into his slumber, everything was quiet. Safe. Just how everyone, especially Regina, wanted it. She sensed Emma needed it too. Perhaps that was why she came back. Regina didn't ask.

The queen, now dressed in her evening robes of dark silk, cinched the tie in at her waist. Emma smirked. "I thought you would brighten your wardrobe once you got here."

Regina smirked. "I may not be evil, but I'm still the queen. Dark colours favour me." She motioned to Emma. "They do the same for you as well, it seems. Or do I have a certain pirate to thank for that?"

Emma did poorly at hiding her blush. Regina looked forward as they rounded the corner towards Emma's tower, trying not to laugh. She didn't think she would ever see the Saviour blush, especially over a man, no less.

"Killian has nothing to do with my clothes. They just suit the life at sea."

"Is it a life you plan to continue for long? I don't think your parents will be pleased with that."

Emma sighed. "In case you haven't noticed, I don't live to please them. I do what's best for Henry, and me."

"Is the sea best for Henry, though?"

Emma stared at the queen. "What do you want me to say, Regina?"

The older woman folded her arms in front of her, hiding her hands inside the flowing sleeves. "The truth would be nice. It must get tired, denying your affection for him as often as you do."

Emma's bright eyes narrowed. "If we're talked about denial, should I mention a certain thief and his merry men?"

It was Regina's turn to blush. She kept her gaze forward and her walk steady. "I'm not denying anything. Keeping my personal life personal is completely different."

Emma smirked. "That's not what my mother says."

The queen snorted. "I've lived most of my life not caring what the woman says. I think I can live the rest of it just fine doing the same." She clasped her hands together tighter. "Besides, it's about time I had a little happiness in my life, don't you think?"

"Yes," Emma replied. "I do." Regina hadn't expected her to answer so quickly, or so honestly. The two women exchanged a glance then focused back on their walk.

"So tell me," Regina said after a minute went by. "Are you afraid of loving him, or are you afraid of Neal's reaction?"

Emma crossed her arms, her hands rubbing against the fabric, as mulled over her answer. Regina, surprisingly, was in no hurry. With Robin gone, her bed felt emptier than usual. At least Rolan was there now, hopefully still sleeping.

"I think we both know how Neal feels about it already," Emma replied quietly. When Regina looked over at Emma, she saw a kind of pain Regina was very familiar with. She remembered, upon their return to the Enchanted Forest, how excited Neal was. He thought Emma would travel with him and everything would be just as he imagined. He would have a family again. But that was not what Emma wanted. Or at least, not the kind of family she wanted.

Neal could think of himself as replaced, but Regina knew better. Emma's heart had hardened towards her old flame. It still ached for him, for what they once shared, but Emma's heart had shifted its affections. Through time and patience, she started to love again. Just not who Neal wanted her to.

"Then I don't see why you can't admit to him how you feel. Pirates may be stupid, but they can love, or so I'm told." _And what I've seen._ It wasn't the first time Regina saw the two dance around each other in her presence. She found it entertaining, actually, especially Snow's reaction to it.

Emma ran a hand through her hair, twisting the natural waves between her fingers. "Regina, you don't understand. Everyone I love-"

"Has left." Emma stared at her in surprise. "I do understand. I had to say goodbye to Henry. I lost my mother, my father, my true love . . . and my son. I have lost it all, Emma. I know _exactly_ how you feel." Regina smiled. "And despite all that, I am here now with my son and with someone in the kingdom who I care for a great deal. Hearts heal. People come back. As much as I hate to sound like your mother, there is always hope."

Emma nodded, taking in the woman's words. Regina stopped walking as they came to the door of Emma's tower. She had a long flight of stairs until she got to the top, but the queen doubted Emma minded very much. After all, that view was worth it.

"Have a good rest. Don't worry about getting up early. I'm sure the baby will keep your parents up all night. They'll need some rest," Regina smirked. Before she could go, Emma grabbed the woman's arm, giving it a slight squeeze. Regina looked up and was met by Emma's strong stare.

"Thank you," she whispered. Regina nodded. Emma let her go and the queen left for her own chamber.

Rohan was still sleeping, just as she hoped. By moonlight, Regina unpinned her hair and discarded her black robe on a nearby chair. Rohan liked to fall asleep with the smell of fresh air in the room. It reminded him of the forest, he said. On her way to the bed, Regina shut the window she kept open for him.

The floor was cool against her bare feet. She pulled back the curtain she kept shut around the bed and climbed atop the high mattress. The covers were askew, thanks to Rohan's kicking feet, but she was too tired to care a great deal. She grabbed as many of the blankets as she could and tucked herself in for the night.

A loud _thunk_ jarred her from her dream. The image of Robin's face still lingered in her mind as she pulled back the curtain with a fire ball in hand. Instead, she was greeted with Robin Hood standing beside her bed. She immediately extinguished the flame and stared up at him in the darkness. He still smelt like forest.

He pressed a finger to his lips and pointed to Rohan. He snuck around the bed then pulled back the curtain. Regina watched as the thief leaned down and whispered something in the boy's ear. He awoke with a start then grinned.

"Daddy!"

Robin chuckled. "Surprise," he whispered as he picked up his son. Rohan, who looked so much like his mother, Regina was told, latched onto his father's neck, telling him all he had been up to in a matter of seconds. Regina brought her knees up to her chest and watched the boys interact. She remembered nights in Storybrooke where she wished Henry had a father to do things with.

Eventually, Rohan let his father go long enough so he could take off his boots and climb into bed with them. Rohan settled between his parents and fell back to sleep without much convincing. Apparently, Henry had tired the lad out earlier. When they were sure Rohan was asleep, Regina covered his hand with hers underneath the covers.

"I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow," she murmured.

Robin shrugged. "Change of plans, I guess," he grinned.

Regina just nodded. She propped her head up with her hand and stared across the large bed at the man she loved. God be good, she never thought she would find herself saying that again about any other man. It was silly, actually, when she thought on it long enough. A stupid lion tattoo on his arm and she just knew he was the one she was supposed to love next, thanks to Tink. Still, it was silly. That was one of the reasons she kept whatever she and Robin had private, or as private as it could be in a castle.

Robin carefully leaned over his son, trying not to accidentally squish him, and rested his forehead against hers. "I missed you," he admitted in the darkness.

Regina smiled and squeezed his hand tight. "I missed you too." _Please don't leave again._ She couldn't ask that of him, though. Well, she could. She could order him to stay in the palace, with her, forever. Except he would hate her and Regina didn't need anyone else disliking her, especially not the man whose son she had grown to think of as her own, along with Henry of course.

He noticed her mind wandering, for his lips descended on hers, hushing any thoughts she may have about him going off again.

It had been too long since she last had him this close. She wanted more, but with Rohan there, she pushed the thought aside. Instead, she moved as close as she could to her love and rested her head against his arm, just underneath his head. Robin laid his beside her, his breath tickling her forehead.

"I missed the big dinner, didn't I?"

"Yes, but you should feel lucky. I barely made it out alive," she muttered.

Robin's chuckle echoed in her ear. "Snow White is not as bad as you think, darling."

On the contrary, she was. Or she had been, at least. Regina wasn't exactly sure where they were at in their relationship. They ruled together only because if they did not, Regina would be overthrown and killed within seconds. She needed Snow's support. As long as she had that, the people would keep Regina around. She could see them growing to like her slowly, but it would take time for them to embrace her as queen completely. Regina was willing to wait, though. She would not kill Snow White, nor harm any other member of her family. That didn't mean she had to like them, though.

"Next time, you can sit beside her and listen to her stories about every little thing Hope does. I've had enough story telling for one lifetime, thank you."

Robin kissed her cheek. "You're always so pleasant this late at night."

She jabbed his chest with her finger, causing him to wince. "Behave yourself, thief, or I may have to lock you up in the dungeon."

Robin just chuckled. Regina sighed as she shut her eyes. "I don't blame her for being like this. She's never raised a baby before. I get that. I just wish she would stop shoving it in my face." At least, that's what it felt like.

"I thought you said you didn't want any more children," Robin replied, his voice starting to grow heavy with sleep.

"I don't. Two boys is more than enough." And yet . . . a daughter would be nice. Regina shook her head. At her age, trying for a child was unwise. She had spent so much time seeking revenge, it may be too late now to have the daughter she always secretly wanted when she was a young girl herself. Before she came upon Henry.

Robin agreed. "I'll take them hunting tomorrow, give you some time to relax," he suggested.

"I don't need to relax, Robin, I'm fine."

The thief shook his head as his arm came to rest across her waist. "If I know you, you spent the last few weeks working tirelessly, getting little sleep, and worrying about me. I'd say you've earned a day off."

Regina, too tired to carry on, gave a nod and let the potential argument die. Just to be there with him was enough. His scratchy beard tickled her as he fell asleep. She wrapped her arm around Rohan, keeping him close to her, then fell asleep with images of a baby girl who looked exactly like Robin Hood in her mind.


	3. Emma and Killian

**Author's Note:** For Emma, I feel like her abandonment issues won't go away easily, and I wanted to address that below. PS. For any of you who don't support Captain Swan, I understand but please don't comment with hate. I would really like to keep the stuff I write professional and polite. Thanks!

* * *

Emma heard the breeze from the open balcony doors. She wondered if Killian fell asleep to the distant sound of the sea. She had grown used to the steady rhythm of the ship rocking. She still felt unsteady, even though it was long past dinnertime.

The door opened with a creek. She saw the fireplace almost down to its embers, but the room still clung to its warmth. Across the marble floor the balcony doors were indeed open, letting Emma see the view she coveted since her arrival to the Enchanted Forest. Pine trees swayed in the breeze as the stars trickled into the bedroom. The moon, high above the castle, watched over it. Emma wrapped her arms around her waist and stared. A part of her felt like she was home.

The crinkling of old parchment caught her attention. On the wide bed laid Killian. His stocking covered feet rested at the head of the bed while his dark head was propped up by a pillow at the other end. While Emma read Henry a story before bed, Killian moved their trunk into their quarters and shaved. She missed his scruff.

His coat and boots rested on the chair in front of the lightly varnished vanity. His rings still glittered on his fingers. She remembered what Regina said moments before. She clenched her hands.

Emma wandered to the bed and sat down cross-legged atop the light blue comforter. She watched Killian as he read his latest book. It still surprised her to find him with his books. After all this time, she was used to a sword and a hook, especially in Storybrooke.

She missed that little town. Emma closed her eyes and pictured the loft she used to live in with her parents. Perhaps things would be different between them if they stayed in Storybrooke. _Or maybe not._

"I hate it here," Emma said quietly.

Killian didn't answer. He was good at being quiet, at least when she needed him to be. His gaze flickered to her then back to his book. His way of acknowledging her presence.

"Every time I'm here I feel like everyone is staring at me, waiting for me to do _something_. I'm not even Emma here. I'm _Princess_, for Christ's sake." Her lips curled up just thinking of that title. Her mother was a princess, not Emma. No one expected her to fit any mold other than "savior" and "princess."

Emma's hand curled into a fist around a nearby pillow. "If it wasn't for Henry, I'd never come back."

Killian caught her eye and held her gaze long enough for her to regret saying that. "Okay, maybe that's a slight exaggeration." She ran a hand through her hair. "I just feel like every time I come back here, I've been replaced," she whispered. Emma stared at the canopy atop her bed. "They have a new daughter now who they can teach to dance and walk and sing. They don't need me anymore. I saved them, but who needs a saviour when you're safe and sound in your castle?" She shook her head. _They can leave me again. Just like they did before._

She should be over it by now. After all, considering the situation, Snow White and Prince Charming did the right thing. But there was a part of Emma that could never let go of that feeling of abandonment. It kicked her in the gut so hard she thought she was in the middle of labour again.

Neal understood that feeling. That was the one thing Emma and her former lover could still connect over. From the rumours she picked up at sea, Neal rarely visited his father, if ever. He understood the pain of reliving a very fresh, very real trauma every time they saw their parents. Emma took a deep, shaky breath.

"I just don't want to do to Henry what they did to me."

Killian's hand came over hers, holding it lightly. She felt his scars on the palm of his hand, the cool tingle of his rings, and her heart trembled. She remembered their first night on the ship together. She argued for separate quarters. He argued the foolishness of it. In the end, she fell asleep on his bed and he on the floor. When she awoke, her fingers were tangled in his. She took another deep breath, inhaling his odor of stale rum and salt water.

She wanted to apologize for being so hard to deal with. Emma lowered her gaze to where he sat and was surprised to find his book shut. His bright eyes lingered on hers, but he didn't move.

Emma felt like he was always running after her, and she only a step ahead. Sometimes, like when he said he was going back to his ship, she was the one who had to catch up.

She wondered what it was like to love her. She wondered if he got tired of waiting for her to say the words. He never said them either, but she heard them when he kissed her. She heard them when he held her late at night. She heard them when Regina told her she should admit how she felt.

Emma stared at their hands then back at him. "Sometimes, I wake up in the morning, and I wonder," she bit her lip, "I wonder if today will be the day you leave. And I know that's really negative of me to think but I'm just so tired of having a broken heart. And I know you know that and I know you wouldn't mean to do that but people make mistakes all the time and sometimes I feel like such a big mistake and I just don't want you to go because I love you." She took inhaled deeply, trying to catch her breath, then looked over at Killian again. "I love you," she whispered.

Killian smiled at her in the bashful sort of way, where he was trying not to let it show how excited he was to hear those words.

The room shifted. Suddenly she was on his lap, her hands curled into fists in the fabric of his shirt as his tongue prodded the insides of her mouth, and she was back in Neverland, sharing her secret kiss with a pirate she hated to love. Except this time it wasn't a secret. She was so tired of those.

He pulled back first, startling Emma who had leaned in again for another kiss. He pecked her tingling lips lightly, running his nose along hers. "I love you, too," he murmured. His voice was rough from shouting in the grand hall over dinner. She kept her eyes shut, but from what she heard she was positive he was smiling.

Emma leaned her head against his chest as her fingers uncurled. Her legs straightened out, resting on either side of the pirate. Killian mimicked her motions while keeping his lips close to her skin.

"What book were you reading?" she asked quietly as she opened her eyes halfway. The embers were long gone in the fireplace. Emma tightened her grip around the pirate.

"Another story about Long John Silver. As usual, they got him all wrong. If they only knew him, maybe then I could actually believe his apparent dialogue," Killian replied.

Emma's lips brushed against his collar bone and she laid a kiss there for good measure. He, of course, had to ruin the silence with his own dialogue.

"Do you believe me when I say I will never leave you?"

Emma's first instinct was to lie. Instead, she sighed. "I am trying."

Killian dipped his head down as his hands rested on her pale cheeks, raising her head so she could not avoid his stare. "What can I do to make you see that you are more than enough for me? More than enough for your parents?"

Emma focused on his freshly shaven chin. "It's not something you can change, Killian. I didn't tell you I love you so you can fix me. I told you because it's true." She placed her hands over his wrists, running her thumbs over the exposed skin. "Because I'm tired of being afraid."

The pirate smiled and ducked his head down, catching her gaze. "A little fear never harmed anyone, love. That's where courage comes from, after all." He brushed a faint kiss over her brow. "If you are one thing, Emma Swan, it is courageous."

She smirked. "You're just saying that because I've got a dagger in my boot."

He chuckled. "That's one of the many reasons, to be sure."

She rolled her eyes and nudged his chest, sending him onto his back. Emma leaned forward, her blonde locks framing their faces in a curtain of gold. "It's the smartest reason." Killian propped himself up on his elbows and kissed her again.

The next morning, Emma rolled onto Killian's arm still wrapped around her, and looked around the room. She heard the shouting of stable boys outside the balcony, twittering birds in the rafters, and as Killian slept pressed close against her, she wondered what her mother was up to.

Killian left his shirt on the bedpost. Emma slipped it on and tossed a baby blue robe overtop, leaving her feet bare. She tossed one last look at the pirate then headed to her parents' chamber.

David wasn't there, surprisingly. Baby Hope certainly was, though. Emma heard the cries down the hall. _Maybe it's not a good time_. No, she took a step forward. She was going to do this and she was going to do it now.

Snow White looked much worse than when Emma left her after dinner. Her hair was a mess, trailing down her back, and Emma distinctly caught the odor of baby vomit hiding somewhere in the blindingly bright chamber. Snow sat atop the covers with pillows all around her, trying to soothe the baby, but it seemed nothing was working.

"Long night?" Emma offered.

Her mother's head shot up and, upon seeing her eldest, her eyes widened. "Emma! What a pleasant surprise," she smiled. Snow tilted her head to the side. "Is everything alright? Is it Henry?"

"No, no, Henry's fine! At least I think he is. Regina said she would make sure he was up for breakfast." Emma went to the bed and lifted herself onto the tall mattress. She settled down across from her mother and the pillows. Hope still cried. "Where's David?"

Snow shrugged. "Who knows? Every time I wake up, he's gone. It's like he smuggled one of Regina' vanishing potions or something."

"Do you, you know, need anything?" Emma looked around the room, trying to figure out what to give the woman.

Snow waved her hand. "Oh no, I'm fine!" She smiled at her daughter. "I'm so glad you're here. I missed you."

Emma stared at the comforter. "I missed you, too." When she looked up, something about Snow's expression concerned Emma. She didn't seem like she believed her eldest daughter. Emma leaned forward and took her mother's hand in hers, squeezing hard. "I really did."

The princess nodded. "I know. So tell me, what have you been up to all these weeks? Something exciting, I hope!"

Emma didn't go into great detail about the kind of trouble Killian got her into (and vice-versa). Hope had settled down, thank goodness, opting to doze against her mother's chest instead.

"Did you see Neal when he dropped Henry off?"

Snow nodded. "I did. He seemed fine, like before."

"Oh. I had hoped . . ." she shook her head. _I had hoped he was doing better. _"Is Ruby still with him?"

Snow smiled. "Yes, she insists all the traveling is doing her a world of good. Tink is with them too now, I think. That's what Belle told me when she last visited, at least. I told Ruby she needs to visit more often, or else she'll miss her god-daughter grow up."

Snow brought her daughter's blanket up closer around her tiny chin. "He's in good hands, Emma. You don't have to worry about Neal anymore." Before Emma could answer, Hope started to struggle again. Snow sighed. "I think you need a changing. Could you hold her for a minute while I find a new nappy?"

"I really don't think that's-" Hope was placed in her arms. Emma stared at her sister, trying not to drop the girl. As she waited for her mother to find the diaper, Emma wondered what Henry would have been like as a baby. She never got the chance to raise him, at least not from infanthood, and it wasn't the first time Emma felt guilt over that.

_Like Snow probably does over me_. Emma blinked. She looked over at her mother. Why hadn't she seen it before? It was so obvious now. Snow White had never raised a child before. She never did all the things she wanted to do with her daughter growing up. Just like Emma never did with Henry. _She's just as scared and lost as I am._

"Hey." Snow turned around. Emma swallowed. "You're doing a really great job."

Emma wondered if the hormones could be blamed for Snow starting to cry. She hugged her eldest, clean nappy in hand, and for the second time in as many days, Hope was almost squished to death.


	4. Neal

**Author's Note:** Neal has never been a favourite character of mine, but he's gotten the short stick in life and for that I feel empathy. He has a lot of issues to work out, especially with Rumple. Those, unfortunately, don't just go away overnight. Feel free to leave a review!

* * *

"You could have stayed longer, you know."

Neal nodded as he trotted past Ruby. She stayed hidden in the brush while Neal said goodbye to his son. "You could have come with me," he pointed out.

The red-cloaked woman pursed her lips. "Fair enough." She led her horse out of the greenery and fell into step on the dusty path beside her travelling companion.

"So where are we off to now?" she asked. Neal glanced at the sun. So many hours left until he planned to see his father. He had hoped he could keep Henry with him longer, but with Emma's return, he didn't have much of a choice.

"We'll make camp then head off in the morning. If you want to meet up at the tavern near the base of the mountains-"

"No, I'll come with you. Belle would never forgive me if she knew I was in her neck of the woods and didn't pop in." Red Riding Hood fixed her embroidered cloak. "Besides, someone has to make sure you don't run away in the middle of the night."

"I wasn't even planning on staying that long," he muttered.

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "Neal." Her voice was sharper - his usual warning he messed up. "Your father wouldn't have sent you a letter if it wasn't important."

Wrong. Rumplestiltskin would send word if he shat gold. He kept the words to himself though. Just thinking about his father made his stomach churn. Neal wanted nothing to do with that castle and all it held, including the memories. But it seemed, as usual, he didn't have a choice. It didn't help how exceptional Ruby was at making Neal feel guilty when it came to his father. Sometimes she reminded him too much of Emma.

Emma. Neal shook his head. What was she doing? _Probably on that ship with Henry and the pirate._ The only thing Neal hated more than his father was the idea of Henry spending time with Hook. That man did nothing to deserve having Henry in his life, and yet there he was, in Emma's bed teaching Henry how to have an adventure. Or rather, to steal and lie.

He should be over her by now. Ruby often told him "it's time you move on" and "Emma's not coming back." He knew_ that_. Why did people think he forced himself to watch her board Hook's ship? He figured if he physically saw her choose another man, another life, it would be easier to let her go. It wasn't.

_Foolish Bae_, he thought to himself. Maybe a part of him would always hope for her return. Hope. After hearing it so many times from Snow White, he couldn't stand it.

Ruby's stomach growled just as the stars started to come out. The pair was half a mile away from Rumplestiltskin's territory. Neal tossed her an apple as he sucked on pomegranate seeds. His frequent trips to the docks proved useful for something, at least.

"Snow's looking good," Neal said as a hush fell over the forest.

Ruby smiled. "Did you see my god-daughter?"

He shook his head. "You can always go back and see her after I finish business here."

She glanced over at him, her brown skirts rustling in the faint breeze. "Do you want me to leave you alone or something?"

Neal blinked. "No. Why?"

"Because that's the fourteenth time in three days you've suggested we split up. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. I'm just, you know, preoccupied."

She wasn't buying it. Ruby just nodded then focused back on the winding path.

When Ruby first met up with Neal, he didn't get it. She had to be running from something, but from what he could tell, she didn't have any reason to. Granny had her inn and could use the help. Snow would be more than happy to have her at the castle for as long as she wanted. And yet she hunted Neal down not long after his departure from Regina's home.

He had been at a tavern five miles from the castle. He couldn't even remember the name. Neal was into this third pint and he had almost forgotten Henry's expression when he said goodbye to his father when she sat down beside him, requesting a pint of cider. In his inebriated state, her voice triggered his curiosity.

"Did Emma tell you to follow me?" he slurred. Maybe he missed that conversation between them at the docks.

Ruby smirked as her dark haired spilled over her shoulder. "You wish, Bae."

Since then, she hadn't strayed far from him. For a few days she'd disappear, but no matter where he was she tracked him down again and they would set off for new lands to explore. Unfortunately, they were beginning to run out of locations.

When it was sufficiently dark, Ruby suggested they make camp for the night. Neal's reluctance to stay so close to his father's border was evident, but Ruby wouldn't hear of it. "I'm not riding anymore, Neal. I need to run."

As he made a fire, he remembered his argument with Snow, Charming, and Regina about Rumple's land. He had too much, in his opinion, and it could be used for better things, like farmers' fields or a little town. But his elders (or those who thought they were) dismissed his complaints.

"It's his land in his name, Neal. After everything we've been through, he deserves it."

They seemed to forget his father was the reason the curse happened in the first place. But when he heard them say he "deserved" it, Neal broke a chair, his anger boiling over. He wished Emma hadn't been there to see that.

"Have you forgotten who my father is? He'd have killed all of you a year ago to get what he wants." He pointed to Regina. "Especially you."

Snow White, trying to be the peace keeper, stood between the two as Regina readied a fire ball. Thinking back, he was pretty sure if Robin Hood had been there he would have gotten an arrow through the heart for that one.

"People change," she said quietly. "Your father is not the same man he was when you were a boy, Neal."

She had no right to bring up that time in Neal's life. That council meeting was the last day Neal set foot inside the castle walls.

Rumple's son shook his head and dismissed the memories he fought hard to suppress. Ruby dropped a dead hare in his lap. She wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of her ruby lips. He saw her nails still resembled that of a wolf's and the dirt underneath them was caked.

Neal shoved a stick through the hare and roasted it over the fire. Singed fur fell into the flames as Ruby sat beside him, licking her hands. Sometimes he forgot he was good friends with a wolf. A part of him wished she didn't hide it from him like she knew she tried to.

He tore off a chunk and handed it to her. "Anything out there we should be worried about?"

Ruby tied back her hair with a strip of white cloth. "There's a pack of wolves about six miles east of us, but they won't be coming around here. I tracked an ogre for a quarter mile, but lost his trail near the swamp."

Neal nearly choked on his meat. "Ogre?" He grabbed his canteen and took a few sips. "I thought Charming and Phillip wiped them out?"

She shrugged. "All I know is the trail was fresh so I followed it."

He tossed another moss-covered log on the fire. "We'll keep watch in shifts. Keep the fire burning," he decided. Ruby agreed and offered to take the second shift. Neal reached into his bag and handed her his spare blanket. "I'm going to get more wood. Howl if you hear anything." A good sized rock hit him in the shoulder. He'd get a well-deserved bruise for that one.

On his walk, Neal could see the outline of his father's dark castle over the treetops. He stared at the dark towers surveying Rumple's land. Was the Dark One watching from one of those windows? Neal balanced the logs in one arm as he raised his other, middle finger prominently displayed for whoever was watching to see. After a moment, he bent down and grabbed another log.

Come dawn, Ruby and Neal stopped just outside the gates to the castle. The thick iron bars taunted Neal. _You can't come in to play, Bae. Papa's working._ Papa was always working. He swallowed the lump in his throat as the gates swung open. He wanted to run.

They left their horses to wander the deserted grounds. It seemed Belle hadn't hired any servants to tend to the grounds, despite the obvious need for it. He swallowed the lump in his throat and reached for the handle.

"Wait!" Ruby stepped in front of him, her cream bodice pressing up against his brown tunic. She straightened the collar and pulled down the sleeves. She attempting to fix his messy locks but he swatted her hand away before she could get much work done.

"Ruby," he sighed. "What are you doing?"

"You need to look presentable! You can't have your father see you looking like you've been living on a mountain for six weeks!"

He raised an eyebrow. "But I was living on a mountain. For four weeks actually, but that's beside the point."

She shook her head. "Admit it – you want to impress him."

Instead of answering, Neal opened the entrance to the castle's interior. It hadn't changed much since Neal last visited. Belle still kept house wonderfully. The darker carpets were free of dust, paintings and tapestries hung on the walls, flowers were on (almost) every table . . . it looked like a home. Neal wondered if Rumple still woke up in the middle of the night and thought of his old cottage where he was supposed to raise his son.

It was brighter than either remembered. As they hunted down their host and hostess, Neal noticed there were new curtains over the windows. The material was lighter on the inside, and with the outer layer pulled back, light spilled into every corner. Neal pushed open the dining room door and was greeted by a sight he didn't think he'd get to see again. Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, was laughing.

His hair had returned to its darker curls and his skin still held a golden sheen from before the curse. Rumple chose a deep maroon tunic underneath a silver vest. His leather pants crinkled as he crossed his legs. He stared at Belle, still chuckling, and Neal wondered why he even bothered to come. His step-mother (God, he hated thinking of Belle like that) sat across from the Dark One on the same side of the table, her legs crossed as she sat on the red chair. A steaming cup of tea was to her right, the steam getting tangled in her loose curls. She wore a gown of pale green with poppies hiding all over the fabric. Overtop she kept an emerald robe fastened tightly. She was as he left her, all smiles and laughter. Neal cleared his throat. Belle looked over and grinned.

"You made it!"

He didn't expect to be greeted first, nor with an enthusiastic hug, but it was hard not to return it. His nose was assaulted by the smell of roses, and when he pulled back he thought he had just been bathed in rose perfume.

"It's so good to see you, Neal," she said quietly.

"Yeah it's . . . it's good to see you too." He gave her a tight lipped smile. Belle squeezed his arm then went to Ruby, leaving Neal to face his father alone.

Rumplestiltskin stood a few steps away from his chair, hands folded behind his back. Neal took a deep breath. "Hi Papa."

"Hello Son. It's good to see you again." He didn't make a move to hug Neal, thanks be to God. They stood there staring at each other. Neal wondered what judgements he had already passed on his adult child.

"Darling," Belle interrupted, "I'm going to give Ruby a tour of the west wing. We'll be back in time for breakfast."

Rumple smiled. "Of course, dearie. Have a good time." When the ladies were gone, Rumple reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask. "No better way to start your morning than a little bit of liquid courage, or so they said in Storybrooke." He handed Neal a cup and filled it halfway with ale. After giving it a sniff, Neal downed it.

"Come, let's sit by the fire. I'm sure sleeping in the woods left your back sore."

Neal shrugged. "You get used to it." He took the offered chair all the same. That was the only nice thing about his father's place: comfortable furniture.

Rumple put his feet up on a stool and folded his hands over his belly. "How have your travels been?" he asked, trying to make conversation. Neal wished he would just tell him why he invited Neal here in the first place.

"Fine." He looked at the flames. "Seen a lot of the old stomping grounds. Even came across our old cottage." He watched his father's reaction, but got nothing other than a strained smile.

"It's still holding up then. Miracle of miracles," he twittered. He poured himself a little more liquid courage. "I see you're still traveling with the wolf."

"Ruby," Neal reminded. "We keep each other company." Neal noticed he didn't ask what kind of company. _Probably doesn't want to know._

"Well, as long as you're not alone out there. I heard something about Tinkerbell joining up with you. I didn't see her come in."

"The Blue Fairy needed her for something. She'll be back in a week or two." Hopefully. Neal twisted the cup in his hands as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Can you just tell me why you sent that letter? Or do you still have some questions you want to ask first?"

Rumple didn't bat an eye at the change in his son's voice. He placed his cup on a small, round table to his right, keeping eye contact with Neal. "No, I think that's all." He cleared his throat. "Belle and I spoke earlier this week and we decided . . . she decided," he sighed, "that I tell you in person. She's right of course. She's always right. You don't spring news like this through a letter."

"What news?"

"Belle and I are going to have a child."

There. That was the big news Neal had been waiting for since he got the stupid letter. Somehow, this information didn't surprise him. It was inevitable. He glanced at his tanned hands. "How far along is she?"

Rumple shrugged. "Only two months as far as any midwife can tell. We wanted to be sure before we told you."

"And now you have." Neal placed his hands, palms down, on his knees. "Guess I'll be heading off then. It was great seeing you, Dad." He made a move to get up, but Rumple blocked his path.

"That's not all I wanted to discuss, Bae."

Neal hated when people called him that, especially Rumple. Seeing no way out, he took his seat again. The Dark One sighed. "As my eldest, you are heir to my castle, as I'm sure you know. This isn't an easy thing to ask, Son, but I want," he cleared his throat, "I want you to stay here for a while. You need to know how to run this place."

Neal shook his head. "I don't want anything to do with this castle. Give it to your new kid. I'm sure they'll appreciate it much more than me."

Rumple narrowed his eyes. "Baelfire, that's not the point. You are my _son_, damn it and I-"

"I know who I am, Papa. I hear it all the time. 'There goes the Dark One's son. Don't mess with him or Daddy will get you.'" Neal said in a mocking tone.

"You can't change who you are, Bae. I will always be your father."

"I'm your blood, but you have never been a father to me."

Rumple's nostrils flared. "I did wrong by you, I know that. I'm trying to make up for that now. Why won't you give me a chance?"

"You ran out of chances a long time ago." Neal shook his head. "I'm not taking this castle from you. I'll do things my way."

"And what way is that, roaming the countryside with your whore?"

Neal paused, eyes narrowed. "What did you call her?"

Rumple crossed his arms. "Only what everyone else has named her. I hear things, Bae, all the time. About how you spend too much time in the taverns or with her, or both. People are mocking you, Son. I won't stand for it."

Neal snorted. "The fact that you believe the rumours says more than enough. Ruby is a friend, a very good one. You can talk about me all you want, but leave her out of this."

"I can't, Baelfire. She's a problem that has to be fixed."

"Enough!" Neal pushed back his chair. Rumple didn't try to stop him as he made for the door. He made sure to slam it so every animal in the area could hear it.

Neal got as far as the courtyard before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Thinking it was his father, he made a fist and swung. Thankfully, Ruby had fast reflexes. She grabbed his hand and squeezed, hard. "I take it things didn't go well with your father."

He hated crying. Neal saved his tears for the important stuff, like heartbreak, and hid them behind locked doors. But he supposed this was a form of heartbreak, in a way. His father only wanted him around so he could fulfill what Rumple had in mind for Neal's future. Once again, he put his needs before his son's.

"I never shoulder have come back," he said, his voice hoarse and thick with tears. Ruby didn't say anything. Her fingers pried his open and he found himself squeezing them tightly. He thought of his future half-sibling.

_Good luck, kid. You're going to need it._


	5. Belle and Rumplestiltskin

**Author's Note:** After much deliberation, and thinking back on previous seasons/character development, I realized my portrayal of Neal and Rumple was darker than it was left in the series. While I like what I did with the previous chapter, this one explains how Rumple and Neal got to how they are through the eyes of Belle. Enjoy!

* * *

Belle watched Neal and Ruby ride out the castle gates from the dining hall window. "Well, there they go," she sighed. Belle turned her head to her husband. "Did you have to mention being heir? Honestly?"

"What was I supposed to do, let him go on living as he is?" Rumple paced the length of the brightly lit hall. "I'm his father!"

"Exactly! You're supposed to support him." Belle crossed her arms and leaned back against the cool glass. "I wish you would tell me what happened between the two of you. When I went off with Neal to bring you back, it was obvious how much he missed you. And now you two can't even be in the same room together!" Belle sighed. "I don't understand," she whispered.

Rumple ran a hand through his hair. "I can't either. It's like . . . once we got back, he started to change. He started to-"

"Remember?"

He nodded. "He turned back into the little boy I lost. Who I fought so hard to find."

Belle walked over to him and placed a hand on his tunic, tugging him to a stop. "You did find him, Rumple. But you can't make him forget those years he was without you, or the times when you chose magic over him. I know he loves you." She stood in front of him and took his hands in hers. The callused skin rubbed against her milky hands, causing her to tighten her grip on them. "You just need to stop being so hard on him. Let him live in this world his way."

"But-"

Belle shook her head. "No buts. He's your son. No matter what he does, you'll always love him."

Rumple sighed. "You're right."

"I always am," she replied with a smirk. Belle kissed his cheek then went to the door.

"Where are you going?"

She tied a thick, brown cloak over her shoulders then pulled the hood up. "I'm going to find Neal and bring him back, of course."

"But Belle-"

"Rumple, I'm pregnant, not incapacitated."

He sighed. "I don't want you to go alone. It's dangerous in the woods. I still haven't weeded out all those monsters that took over when I left."

"Neal is angry with you. He'll listen to me." Belle placed her hands on her hips. "Or do you want today to be the last day he visits this castle again?"

Her husband shook her head. "You win." He grabbed a potion from his pocket and placed a drop on her forehead. "If you're in danger, just call my name and I'll be there."

Belle smiled. As her hand hovered over the doorknob, she remembered what Rumple said earlier about Ruby. His shouts always carried.

"And next time you're angry, Rumple, don't bring Ruby into it. I don't care what Neal may have done, or what you think he and Ruby are up to, she is my best friend."

Rumple opened his mouth to try and deny it, then sighed. "You know I say things I don't mean when I get angry, love! I didn't mean it."

Belle shut the door tight behind her. _Let him stew on that for a while._ She loved her husband more than anything, but she hated when his anger overcame him.

The mistress of the castle found a mare trotting around the grounds and headed out into the woods. Without a saddle or reins, the ride was shaky, but Belle managed. _Where would he go?_

She should have guessed they wouldn't even make it to breakfast. Upon returning to the Enchanted Forest, Belle and Rumple decided to marry immediately. Invitations were extended to everyone and while Neal came, he avoided his father most of the night. She tried to bring them together over cake, but that hadn't helped matters at all.

At first she thought it was her fault. Perhaps Neal thought she was going to ruin his relationship with his father, but after waiting for Neal to visit for a week, she realized the problem went deeper than her marriage to the Dark One. That didn't give her any exact answers though.

As she often told her husband, Neal really did want to find Rumple when they first got back to the Forest. He seemed so happy to find the man he had been separated from for most of his life. What changed?

_I'll ask him once I find him,_ she decided. She was tired of dancing around the issue. A few months was long enough to be without answers.

Two sets of hoof prints stood out on the path. She urged the roan mare into a canter and hoped they hadn't gotten too far ahead.

Ruby had been so happy for her earlier. Things were going wonderfully under the light of a new day. Belle led Ruby to the west wing where the nursery was built. She remembered sitting in the rocker just a few minutes ago. _How could it all go so wrong so quickly?_

Belle cried when she confessed she was with child to her dear friend.

"Do you think it's a girl?" Ruby asked almost immediately after. She pulled her chair closer and placed her hand on Belle's relatively flat stomach. "Granny says you can tell what kind of baby it will be by how low you carry it. I can send her a letter and maybe she can come by in a few months when you're further along."

Belle smiled. "That would be wonderful. Do you think she would bring one of her delicious burgers with her?"

"I can ask," Ruby laughed. She bent her head down to Belle's stomach. "You're going to love burgers just as much as your mom, little guy. Or girl." Belle giggled at her friend then took her hands and squeezed them gently. "It's been so long, Ruby. How are you?"

The part-wolf shrugged. "I'm well. Neal and I are enjoying our adventures. He's not so bad to travel with, when he isn't moping that is," she smirked.

Belle nodded. "Do you . . . are you thinking of settling down anywhere for a while?"

Ruby retracted her hands. "It's crossed my mind once or twice. Why?"

"Just curious! I mean, you must get tired, moving around constantly."

Her friend narrowed her eyes. "I find it quite thrilling, actually."

Belle placed her hand over Ruby's. "I didn't mean to upset you, Ruby. I'm sorry. I just worry, you know. I'm sure Granny and Snow do too."

Ruby sighed. "I'm not upset, I just hear the same thing from them all the time. Every letter I get asks the same question: when are you coming home? Well, what if I don't want to come home? What if I don't want to have a home?"

Belle raised an eyebrow. "But why wouldn't you?"

I like travelling. I like seeing new places and falling asleep outside under the stars. It's relaxing. After all this crap we've had to deal with, it's nice to relax, you know?"

She did. Belle hadn't done much of anything that first week back in the Enchanted Forest besides enjoy her honeymoon.

"Well, as long as you're happy, then I'll try to stop worrying. I guess it's just the mother in me coming out," she chuckled.

Ruby placed her free hand over top Belle's. "You'll be an amazing mother, Belle. I know it," she smiled.

A twig snapped, drawing Belle out of her memories. She slowed her horse down and looked around. She couldn't see anything hiding in the brush, but that didn't mean much. The horse prints were still on the path, thankfully. Belle urged the horse forward.

Another twig snapped, then another. Belle swallowed. She should have brought a sword with her. _Please don't be a bear, please don't be a bear!_ A massive, lumbering ogre pushed through the trees directly in front of Belle. Her lungs stopped working. _I take it back – be a bear!_

The creature sniffed the air then settled its eyes on Belle, or at least the outline of her body. The cry it let out was deafening. Her horse whinnied and bucked, sending Belle flying. The horse ran off. Instead of landing on the hard ground, the ogre caught her in the air.

Belle had never screamed so loud in her life.

God's bones, its breath! She recoiled from the scent of rotting flesh. Just as she tried to shout Rumple's name, she saw an arrow fly by. Down below, Ruby was waving a stick of fire around, trying to grab the ogre's attention.

"Hang on, Belle!" She looked down to see Neal with another arrow ready. The arrow whizzed past Belle's head, narrowly missing her ear, and landed in its shoulder. The ogre thrashed about, almost hitting Ruby's torch. Belle remembered a book she read about ogres when she was little.

"The eye! Aim for the eye!" she shouted. _Rumple, I need you!_

Neal cursed as he grabbed another arrow, trying not to get squished by the ogre's dancing feet. "That's what I was trying to do." He notched another arrow and tried again. It landed in its abdomen. "Damn it!"

"Get it together, Neal! This stick isn't going to do much!" Ruby growled.

Belle saw it was his last arrow. She swallowed her fear and pounded on the ogre's fingers. If she could get the creature to look at her, perhaps they stood a better chance.

It let out an awful cry when the arrow pierced its eye. Ruby ran out from underneath its feet just as it started to sway. The ogre's grip loosened, sending Belle falling to the ground. Neal caught her before he took cover behind a cluster of trees. They stood there catching their breath as the dust settled. She peaked over his shoulder and saw the ogre wasn't moving. Belle placed a hand on her stomach.

"Thank God," she whispered. "And thank you, both of you," she said louder. "I would be in that thing's belly if it weren't for your heroism."

Ruby blew out the torch. "All in a day's work for us hero types," she said with a grin.

Neal put her back on the ground. "Don't worry about it. What are you doing out here, anyway? Shouldn't you be with my father?"

Belle straightened her dress. "I came to find you. Why else?"

Neal raised an eyebrow. "Did he send you to do his bidding?"

"No! Neal," Belle reached over and grabbed his hand, "Please consider coming back. I know Rumple said awful things, he does too. If you give him a chance to apologize, perhaps-"

"Perhaps you had best let me explain, love." Rumple stepped around the ogre and went to his family. Belle glared at him.

"Where were you? I called your name just like you said!"

Rumple pecked her lips. "Baelfire had it handled. I trust him." He glanced at his adult son. "I always have."

Neal rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, you're welcome. I guess. You shouldn't have sent her out on her own. It was foolish."

"She was determined to find you." Rumple turned to Neal, leaving Belle to step back and watch him attempt to fix what he broke. "I'm sorry, Bae. For everything. I haven't been fair to you since we returned. I keep forgetting you're an adult and can do what you wish. I suppose there is a part of me what will always see you as the little boy I lost." He cleared his throat. "I don't want to lose you again. What can I do to make you hate me less?"

"Geez Dad," he sighed. "I don't hate you." He shook his head. "I just hate it here. Everywhere I go I'm reminded of my horrible time here and how nothing went right. And I'm trying to make something of myself, but I lost the girl and I can't see my son for another two months and it just feels so . . . wrong to be here again." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I guess a part of me is always going to be that little lost boy." He held his father's gaze. "I'm not going to take over that castle, though."

Rumple nodded. "I understand. Will you at least consider visiting more?"

Neal waited a moment then nodded. "I can do that."

Belle watched as Rumple stepped forward, his feet hesitant, and Neal embraced the older man. Ruby walked over and intertwined their fingers together. "You did it," she whispered.

Rumple's wife shrugged. "It's a start." She knew nothing worth fighting for would come this easily.

Neal pulled back. "There's a good place to eat further down the road."

Belle's stomach gurgled. Rumple smirked. "Sounds like a good place to eat."

Neal hid his smile. "I'll get the horses. You can have mine. Ruby and I will share." Before Ruby could follow, Rumple stepped in front of her path.

"For what it's worth, I apologize for what I called you earlier. Whatever your relations are with my son, I'm happy he has you for a companion."

Ruby stared at the Dark One then bobbed her head. Belle came up behind her husband as Ruby ran off and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm proud of you," she mumbled.

He turned in her embrace and she rested her head against his chest. "Don't ever scare me like that again," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll try," she smirked, "but no promises."

"You coming?" Neal called. Belle nodded, leading the way to the horses.


End file.
